


When I See You There

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has told House he needs to take small steps, so he does.  It had been Wilson's assumption they'd include him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You There

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about thirty minutes a few hours after the episode aired.

_**House Nanofic: When I See You There**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished; original dated 3/6/07  
 **TITLE:** When I See You There  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** Wilson. A dash of House and his fellows.  
 **RATING:** PG  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for episode 3.15, "Half-Wit".  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson has told House he needs to take small steps, so he does. It had been Wilson's assumption they'd include him.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Written in about thirty minutes a few hours after the episode aired.  
 **BETA:** Nope.

  
 **When I See You There**

  
The first thought Wilson has is that he's dreaming -- he's passed this way hundreds, if not thousands of times, on his way from the hospital to the dry cleaners. Every time he's passed this same small restaurant, its interior is always gaily lit, the sound of light jazz and laughter drifting through the open doors.

It's just that he's never seen House here. Wilson pauses by the wide windows, squinting to make sure he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing -- House, seated at a booth with his fellows, swallowing down sips of what looks like a pint of Guinness, obviously telling stories of past exploits, past cases, past victories. Cameron is wearing a mildly skeptical look; Foreman, one of polite humor. Chase's look is entirely unreadable.

House glances up just then at the front window, and Wilson leans back, into the shadows.

 _Well,_ he thinks. _Well, my clever diabolical plan to get House to connect is working. Next thing you know he'll be adopting a kitten with Cameron, going to the movies with Foreman, watching cricket matches with Chase. Cuddy ... more patients ... maybe this really is the first step._

Wilson's thoughts begin to trail away then, as he turns away from the window and strides on. He tries not to think about his invitation earlier that night, how he'd performed a mock bow as in a Shakespearean play, and how House had simply thrown his hotel life back in his face.

About how House's future plans, his attempt to reconnect, apparently don't include him.

  
~ fin


End file.
